


like a force to be reckoned with

by rememberrogers



Series: without any strings attached [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberrogers/pseuds/rememberrogers
Summary: After a mission, Steve's battered and exhausted. Tony's there for Steve to come home to.





	like a force to be reckoned with

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a stand alone, so you don't have to read the first work in the series to understand this one! the first fic is just a short, fluffy mess, as well :)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“Oh, baby.”  
  
Steve slumps into Tony's waiting arms. Tony wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend's neck.  
  
Steve leans in, burying his face in Tony's neck. “I'm so tired,” he murmurs into the skin. Tony feels his heart ache and warm for the man in front of him.  
  
Tony's fingers entangle in sweaty, blonde hair, lightly massaging Steve's scalp. “I know, honey bunches. You wanna talk about it?”  
  
Steve shakes his head — consequently, his nose tickles Tony's neck.  
  
Tony's shoulders bunch up with giggles. He doesn't want Steve to get upset if he laughs out loud.  
  
Steve grins wickedly. He continues to nuzzle his nose in.  
  
Laughing loudly and beaming, Tony gently pushes Steve's face away. “Okay, stop, you've proven you're still a scoundrel!”  
  
Steve smiles, shrugging. “Like you're not.”  
  
Tony pauses. Nods. “True. All I want right now is take a hot, steamy shower with you.”  
  
Steve's eyes darken. Then he frowns. “Is this just a trap to make me shower?”  
  
Tony purses his lips. “Steve, darling, you're _smelly_.”  
  
Steve pouts. Tony laughs softly, but his eyes focus in on Steve's temple. His smile melts away, and his finger gravitate toward the blood.  
  
“Did you check in with medical?” he asks, concerned.  
  
Steve huffs. “ _You_ never do.”  
  
Tony looks at his boyfriend pointedly. “I'm not exactly a role model of the perfect hero.”  
  
“You are to me. But I. Well. I — I didn't go, I'm sorry, I just — ” Steve's voice goes small. “I just wanted to see you — to _be_ with you as soon as I could.”  
  
Tony softens. He goes on his tiptoes to gently kiss Steve's temple then kisses Steve's forehead for good measure. “You're a big softie, Steve Rogers.”  
  
Steve grumbles, but preens underneath the kisses.  
  
“You want help getting out of that tight uniform, mister?” Tony asks lightly.  
  
“No,” Steve grunts, pulling his gloves off then attempting to slide his uniform top off.  
  
Tony opens his mouth.  
  
In the middle of his tangled, star spangled shirt, Steve says, voice muffled, “Still no.”  
  
Tony rolls his eyes, affection and exasperation warring in his mind for his blonde puppy of a boyfriend. “You're ridiculously stubborn, Steve Rogers.”  
  
Steve's head pops out of one of his shirt's holes. “You love it.”  
  
Tony smiles softly. “I do.”  
  
“Now can you help me?”  
  
“The soldier has admitted defeat, someone call up a press conference.”  
  
“I changed my mind, I can do it myself.”  
  
“Aw, c'mon, Stevie, I was joking!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated <3


End file.
